


Spinning Circle

by oliviathecf



Series: Writer's Favorites [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, High Sex, Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Six times Elliot has sex drunk or high, and one time he has it sober.Filled from a prompt on the Mr. Robot Kink Meme.





	1. Angela

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con is for one chapter that's totally skip-able, and it's chapter four with Vera.
> 
> The kink meme is right here, https://mrrobot-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/! Feel free to come, and leave a prompt and/or fill something.

This wasn't his first time over-all, that honor went to some girl at a party that he couldn't remember the name of in the bathroom. However, this was the first time with someone he cared about, someone he could put a name to the face.

Angela brought over a cheap handle of vodka and a bag of shit weed when she was sure that Elliot's mom would be working late. She mixed it in with some lemonade and they drank it together, grimacing at the taste.

She laughed and he smiled, already feeling at ease from the drink. They were both eighteen, clinging to the last summer of their childhood as hard as they could while looking towards the future.

The sun had begun to set, sinking down the horizon, when Angela pulled out the weed. They had finished the vodka together and Elliot was laying on the floor of his bedroom, fingers playing with the dirty carpet under his hand. His palm moved in slow circles, feeling the roughness on his skin.

He looked at her as she ground up the pot with the mortar and pestle that he had hidden in his desk. Her tongue was hanging out in an almost cartoon-ish fashion, as she concentrated. It took awhile but she eventually finished, pulling out a paper to roll the joint with.

"This stuff is kinda shit, sorry." Her voice was slurred and Elliot laughed quietly.

"Don't worry about it."

She rolled the joint without another word and they both moved towards the open window. They were familiar with the routine, shoulders pressing together, her bare skin against the t-shirt he wore.

Their fingers brushed together as they passed the joint to one another, smoke curling from his lips as he blew out the window. 

Red tinged eyes met and Angela smiled at him, biting her lip. Elliot sucked in a breath, inhaling in the smokey room, and he shut his eyes.

"...Angela?" He asked, opening his eyes slightly.

She looked at him, joint paused at her lips.

"Can...can I kiss you?"

Angela thought about it for a moment, taking another pull from the joint and finishing it off. She blew thick smoke out, watching it curl in the fading sunlight before finally nodding.

He moved first, hand tilting her chin up and moving forward to press their lips together. She kissed him back, having more experience in this than him, pulling him closer by the front of his shirt.

They ended up on his bed, him on his back and her on top of him, hips snapping forward. Elliot was glad that he bought those condoms awhile back on a whim, and his hands rested on her hip bones as he gasped and moaned.

Above him, Angela bit her bottom lip, holding back any moans that threatened to spill from her mouth.

"You feel so good." He finally said, gasping out the words as he grew closer and closer to finishing, eyes wide as he looked up at her.

Angela moaned, eyes squeezing shut as she came with a low gasp of his name, clenching around him and causing him to tip over as well. His back arched, gripping her tight enough to bruise her.

She climbed off of him, tossing the condom away and laying on his chest, letting him stroke her hair until she had to leave.

(Later, his mom would find the condom in the trash can and put her cigarette out on his arm, holding it there until he apologized for disrespecting her.)


	2. Ollie

He had to be fucked up to let Ollie of all people touch him. Drunk on beers and whatever pills ended up in his hand until the room was spinning on an axis around him, the party raged on around him. 

Noise surrounded him and Elliot suddenly felt the strong urge to leave or vomit or do something that would get him out of the throng of people, thrashing around him. His hand clutched at the drink in his hand, white knuckled, crushing the solo cup.

Elliot reminded himself that this was supposed to be good for him, getting himself out there. Besides, Angela wanted him to meet her new boyfriend. Over the roar of the crowd, she pushed some pills into his hand and yelled that his name was Ollie, and that she really liked him so he had to play nice.

It wasn't that he was jealous. It was that Ollie was a complete moron. He had only spent five minutes with the guy and he already had no clue as to why Angela liked him besides the fact that he had a cute face.

Angela deserved better, but Elliot knew he wasn't it, even if he wished he was.

He drained the cup and found that Ollie was instantly pushing another into his hand, giving him a dopey smile. Angela was on his other side, leaning against him.

The room continued to spin and Ollie leaned in, hand landing on his shoulder. Elliot flinched but the hand didn't move, gripping him tightly.

"C'mon, El. I wanna tell you something." Ollie spoke, leaning in to whisper-yell in his ear.

Angela nodded and Elliot was pulled out of the room into a bathroom off the main living area of the house that the party was in. The door clicked behind them, Ollie locking it before spinning to face Elliot.

"Angela likes you a lot."  
"We're...we're friends."  
"I know."

Ollie moved closer and Elliot backed up. They continued this until Elliot's back was against the wall and Ollie was far too close.

"We're just friends..." Elliot protested once more, eyes seeking to look anywhere but the ones boring into him.

There was that hand again, firm on his shoulder.

"Elliot. I know." Ollie repeated and then he was on his knees, looking up at him.

He had to be fucked up to let Ollie touch him like that, pulling his zipper down and reaching in.

Elliot didn't know when he got hard but Ollie was right there, tongue on skin. Elliot's hands found his hair, pulling him in instead of pushing him away.

With his eyes shut, Ollie was just some anonymous mouth, sucking on his cock like an expert, hot and wet. He felt so good and Elliot gasped out a low, roughened moan.

The room spun around him but Ollie was a fixed point, lips wrapped around him. The pills set every nerve in his body on fire and Elliot briefly wondered if Angela did this on purpose before he couldn't think any longer.

"F-Fuck..." He groaned, eyes squeezed tight, head lolling back against the wall.

It didn't take him long to finish, shooting down Ollie's throat. Ollie swallowed what he gave him, licking his lips and pulling out of Elliot's personal space.

"Take as much time as you need in here, man."  
"W-Whatever..."

Ollie smirked at him and turned to leave.

"Wait, Ollie..."

He turned to face Elliot, satisfied smirk still on his face. Elliot sighed, eyes meeting eyes.

"...Thanks. I needed that." Elliot said.

Ollie laughed. 

"No problem, man."


	3. Shayla

Shayla was a constant in his life when there wasn't much consistency, there as everything changed.

There wasn't some big, life changing event that escalated their relationship. One day, she was just his neighbor and dealer, the next they were friends who had sex with one another.

When Elliot was falling, grasping to hold on, she was always there with his morphine and Suboxone in one hand, and some form of Ecstasy in the other for them to take together.

He'd have his morphine later, when he was alone. For now, Elliot swallowed the pill that Shayla gave to him. She grinned and took hers as well.

They were almost on a schedule, if instead of dates and times, he measured by his lowest points.

Forty minutes and one joint later, Shayla was in his lap, lazily kissing at his jawline between her laughter. Her fingers worked on undressing him, unzipping his hoodie slowly.

"D'you wash this thing?"

She ground down against him and Elliot shrugged, staring at her. He cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss. She smelled like weed and incense, and he breathed her in deeply. 

In the morning, he'd want her as far away from him as possible, skin crawling from where she touched him. It wasn't that he didn't like Shayla, it was that he didn't like it when people touched him. Elliot hated that he acted like that but Shayla shrugged her shoulders and waved instead, smiling the entire time.

Outside his head, Shayla's hands pulled her shirt off, bra coming off next. Her fingers pulled Elliot's hands up to play with her breasts, head tilting back as he pinched her nipples. She kissed him once before standing up to take her jeans off until she was standing in front of him fully naked.

"You're beautiful." Elliot finally said, eyes wide.  
"Aw, thanks." She smiled, hand reaching out to pull him off of the couch.

In between the couch and the bed, Elliot lost his shirt, pants, and boxers, all strewn on the floor. Shayla pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

Her cunt was slick against his cock. Elliot tilted his head back, moaning lowly. They ground together, his hips bucking up and she laughed.

"Lemme grab a condom first."

His pupils were blown wide when they made eye contact, and he nodded. 

She rolled the condom on his cock quickly, sinking down onto him fully. Shayla gasped, eyes meeting his once more. Elliot's hands found her hips, breaking the eye contact by shutting his eyes.

When she finally moved, Elliot swore loudly, tight wet heat surrounding his cock, hands gripping her tightly. The rhythm she took to was quick, rising and falling. The drugs made him feel everything and nothing at the same time, simultaneously there and not there.

He was fading in and out, mind everywhere at once. With Shayla, with Angela, with that stranger on the train. Elliot couldn't think, couldn't stop thinking.

Shayla pulled him back with a breathy moan of his name, and he realized how close he was, ready to tip over. She kissed him hard, stuttering out of her rhythm to claw at him and ride him fast.

He came first with a gasp, and she followed, falling after him, chasing him down. The sensation exploded through his body, tingling and hot.

She rolled off of him after a few moments, getting up to go to the bathroom. Shayla returned with a pre-rolled joint and the lighter, pressing them into his hand and laying down next to him, immediately falling asleep.

With one last look at her, he raised the joint to his lips and inhaled deeply.


	4. Vera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rape/non-con, and drugged rape.

He didn't see Vera at first, sitting at a bar with Mr. Robot in the stool beside him. Mr. Robot talked on about the hack and about whatever came to his mind first. Elliot half-listened to the words he spoke, just staring at his face.

Elliot tipped the rest of his drink into his mouth, the appletinis that Mr. Robot loved to drink becoming his drink of choice as well. He had already had a few drinks that night, Mr. Robot buying them for him.

"You want another one, kiddo?"

Elliot nodded and, soon, a ghastly green colored drink was placed in front of him. The bartender gave him a crooked smile, and turned to the other customers to continue his work.

Mr. Robot smirked at him and tapped their glasses together.

"To the end of the world."

Elliot drained his glass in a few gulps as Mr. Robot stared at him.

"...Why don't you take a break, Elliot."

Mr. Robot ordered him a glass of water and he drank that too, the world beginning to spin around him, vision starting to fade at the corners of his eyes.

Elliot turned but Mr. Robot had seemingly vanished, leaving him alone. Panic rose in him, and he whipped his head around wildly, trying to find Mr. Robot, trying to find anyone familiar at all. The action caused the room to spin in circles around him and he groaned, shutting his eyes. 

He tried to speak, tried to say anything, but nothing came out. The world moved around him as he sat frozen in his place. Next to him, someone spoke.

"My cousin here's a lightweight. Imma take him home, isn't that right, El?"

He was dragged off of the barstool and into the muscled arms of someone he desperately wished wasn't there.

Vera held onto him as he struggled, laughing all the while. He pulled Elliot out of the bar and dragged him down the street into an alleyway. 

"Y-You...you shouldn't be here...why are you here..." Elliot gritted out as he was pressed against the wall.

"Well, I missed my girl. Wouldn't say I regret it but I miss her still. So I'm here, since you kinda remind me of her."

Hands worked at his clothes and Elliot shook his head, trying to struggle and shout out. That was no small task, voice coming out in a hushed whimper instead. 

He was naked in some dirty alleyway with the lowest waste of human life above him, working slicked fingers into his ass. Vera didn't prep him for long, just enough where he wouldn't hurt himself.

Something large pressed against his ass and Elliot struggled to get away. Vera moaned, laughing lowly.

"Kinda like it when you struggle..." He sighed and revulsion tore through Elliot.

Vera slid in and Elliot gasped in terror, bile rising in his throat. He wished he could throw up, maybe then Vera would stop.

Vera moved at a brutal pace, fucking into Elliot far too hard and far too quick. His hands were going to leave bruises on Elliot's skin and so was his mouth, sucking cruel marks onto his next.

"I want you to remember this, Elliot."

He was thankful for one thing. The Rohypnol that Fernando Vera put into one of the many appletinis he drank that night dulled some of the pain. To his horror, though, the pain melted away until a sharp pleasure which hurt worse than the feeling of his cock tearing at his ass.

Vera chuckled as Elliot grew hard under his fist, and Elliot wondered when Vera started jerking him off in the first place.

"I want you to remember this." Vera repeated and the fear within Elliot grew to a breaking point.

Tears welled over, dripping down his face as Vera fucked him into the dirty brick wall behind him. He hoped that he wouldn't remember any of this but he knew that he would, that the bruises would stay on his skin forever, marring him.

"V-V..." He stammered out, shaking as he grew close to horrifying orgasm.

"It's okay, I'm close too." Vera groaned in his ear, pressing a kiss to the skin there, making Elliot's skin crawl even more.

"P-Please...Vera..."  
"'Please' what?"

Elliot's eyes shot open, looking into Vera's own. He hated how small his voice was when he forced the word out.

"Stop."

Vera laughed and only moved fast, snapping their hips together until he was cumming deep inside of him, jerking Elliot until he came as well, sobbing out loud.

"I told you that I'd see you again."

And then he was alone in the alley, pants down to his ankles and sobbing.


	5. Tyrell

When they did it, they were alone. As alone as Elliot could be at least. 

Gods in that dingy arcade. If he could, Elliot would laugh but he instead stared as Tyrell pulled out a bottle of far too expensive champagne from the bag he was carrying.

"We might want to wait a few moments to open this, Elliot." He spoke, manic smile spreading across his face.

Tyrell always stood far too close, smiling the same way every time. Like he wanted to destroy Elliot, like he wanted to touch him in some way. 

Elliot wasn't sure he'd stop him.

"We're Gods, Elliot," He whispered, breaking the silence. "We'll look upon what we've done here, on this day, as kings of the new world together."

Tyrell sounded close to tears, voice bubbling up as crystal blue eyes searched Elliot's own duller ones. Pride, fear, longing, all of it was written plainly on Tyrell's face.

"I thought we were gods, not kings."

And he laughed, turning around. His suit jacket which cost more than anything Elliot had ever held in his hand turned with him although Tyrell soon took it off, folding it over a chair.

"Should crack into this champagne, hm?"

Elliot nodded and Tyrell worked on opening the bottle. Popping the bottle didn't cause any river of champagne to spurt forth. Tyrell scoffed like he could read Elliot's mind.

"Such a waste when people do that. You wouldn't happen to have any glasses, would you?"

Elliot looked over to where plastic cups were stacked and Tyrell laughed, instead raising the bottle to his lips and drinking. 

"How much did this cost?" Elliot asked.

Tyrell just smirked, holding out the bottle for him to take. Elliot drank deeply, feeling the foam on his tongue as it bubbled up in his mouth. As Tyrell watched, he continued to drink, passing the bottle back and forth between the two of them.

Soon, the bottle was finished, Tyrell holding it up to Elliot's mouth. He made Elliot finish the last of it, saying that he deserved it. They drank it quick enough where Elliot was already quite drunk, the world fuzzing around him.

Tyrell set down the bottle and quickly pulled Elliot up off of the ground, gripping a handful of his hoodie.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do this for." Tyrell murmured.  
"Kill me?"

That laugh again and Tyrell was leaning in, brushing their lips together. The gentleness of the kiss didn't last, Tyrell pressing in and kissing him harder. A hand tangled in his hair, pulling him close. Elliot kissed back, his own hands hanging limply at his side.

Soon he found himself naked, pressed up against one of the arcade machines. Tyrell was fully clothed except for his jacket. Even his hands had gloves on as he pressed slicked fingers into Elliot's ass, spreading him open and stretching him out. Elliot shook under him, held in place by Tyrell's other hand.

Practiced fingers curled up, massaging his prostate directly. Elliot moaned loudly, writhing against the machine. The world continued to spin around him. Tyrell's hips bucked against his leg, hand gripping his bare skin tight enough to leave bruises.

When Tyrell pulled his fingers out, Elliot whined at the loss, hips bucking up and seeking more. Something much larger and blunter pressed against his hole, and Elliot whined once more. His eyes met Tyrell's own, his lips stretched into that same manic grin.

And he thrust in fully with one stroke.

Elliot nearly screamed, panting heavily, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breathing. Tears pricked at his eyes and they fell as Tyrell began to move, slower than when he first thrust in.

"F-Fuck..." Elliot gasped, head rolling back.

Tyrell nailed his prostate on each and every thrust, hand moving on his cock. They both knew that they didn't have much time, orgasm as their common goal. 

Sweat slicked Elliot's body and he wondered how Tyrell wasn't sweating as well, under all of that clothing. He was a bit flushed but that was about it, all while Elliot worked himself up.

Tyrell moaned quietly, biting his lip to hold back a gasp as Elliot clenched around him. They were both close, each thrust sending them closer and closer to the edge.

Elliot fell first, moaning loudly, gripping Tyrell's arms tightly as he came all over his bare chest and the machine under him. Tyrell finished right after, slamming into Elliot and cumming deep inside.

They sat like that for a few moments before Tyrell moved, pulling out of him and moving back towards the computer where they had executed the command and the world as everyone knew it. As Elliot cleaned himself up, one word came to mind while he stared at Tyrell.

Popcorn.


	6. Joanna

Joanna had told him that he was drinking for two that night, forcing her guard to leave and pulling out a bottle of expensive red wine. She only pulled a single glass off of the shelf and poured it full.

"Why aren't you drinking?"

When Joanna laughed, Elliot felt stupid, like he was out of the loop on some well known fact.

"The baby needs to eat soon."

He took the glass that was offered to him and drank as she watched, taking large gulps of wine.

Joanna had pulled down his hood already and soon told him to take his hoodie off all together, leaving him feeling naked and exposed in just his tee-shirt. The hand not clutching at he wine glass settled uncomfortably in his lap, fingers tapping.

"Drink." 

So he did, taking another drink of the wine.

"I'm not...I don't really like wine." Elliot said after finishing half of the glass.

The look Joanna gave Elliot told him that she didn't really care what he liked or didn't like, red painted lips twitching in annoyance.

Tyrell Wellick's wife really was beautiful. Behind him, Mr. Robot scoffed.

"Why are you doing this, kiddo? We need to leave now."

Instead of answering, Elliot finished the glass. Joanna smiled and leaned forward to refill it back up to the top. Her eyes were just as predatory as her husband's always were, like she wanted to destroy him and devour him at the same time.

Another glass finished and another refill, and his vision started to blur. Mr. Robot sighed, although he sounded distant and cloudy. Like he wasn't even there, fading into the background.

Elliot couldn't recall if Joanna had always been sitting that close to him, her knee pressing against his. The faint hint of pressure was all he could feel in that moment, grounding him in some way.

"Finish your wine." Joanna said, a low purr in his ear.

He swallowed heavily as she nipped the lobe, and he realized just why she had brought him here. Why she had made him drink. Elliot's hands shook as he finished the rest off the red wine in his glass, drinking it down in one large gulp.

Joanna reached over and grabbed the glass from his hand, setting it on the coffee table before reaching over and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. 

He found himself on top of her on the Wellick's couch as she kissed him hard, lipstick smearing all over his mouth. Her tongue pressed into his mouth, flicking at his own, trying to get him to do anything. Instead, he sat there, eyes wide until she pulled back.

"T-Tyrell..." Was all he could gasp out.

Elliot watched as Joanna rolled her eyes, pulling him back down for another rough kiss. This time his lips moved on automatic, kissing her back clumsily as she pushed at the hem of his shirt.

She pulled back to pull it over his head, tossing it into some distant corner of the room. Joanna dug her fingertips into his arm, hard enough to bruise, nails leaving crescents in his skin.

"I expected track marks." 

Shame washed over Elliot's body suddenly and he moved to pull back but, before he could, she hummed and traced a hand down his stomach. Joanna rubbed at the front of his pants, feeling him grow hard under her touch as she stroked his cock through his jeans.

Soon, she was pushing a hand down his pants and stroking him directly. It didn't take long for him to start gasping and moaning, bucking his hips into Joanna's hand.

"W-Wait...I'm gonna..." Elliot gasped out, but she didn't stop.

He flushed a bright scarlet as he came, moaning loudly, emptying himself into his jeans. Joanna smirked at him and pulled her hand out of his pants, palm and fingers coated in his cum. 

Wordlessly, she held her hand up to his mouth and he took those fingers into his mouth, licking his own cum off of them. He tasted salty and just slightly bitter, as well as her skin as he continued to suck her fingers long after his cum was cleared off of them.

Joanna pulled her fingers out his mouth with a wet pop, patting his face, saliva smearing on his cheek.

He found himself between her legs soon enough, skirt pushed up over her stomach. Joanna's cunt was slick, wetness spread over her thighs as it dripped down her legs. Elliot knew she had planned this from the lacy thong she wore, which she had tucked into the back pocket of his jeans.

Elliot lapped up what was on her thigh, tasting the heavy salty yet slightly sweet liquid on his tongue. He moved higher until he was licking at her lips.

When he reached her clit, she gasped and rested a hand on his head. The room continued to spin around him as he licked and sucked at her, moving up and down, from her hole back up to her clit. He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue before sucking at it hard enough for her hips to buck up.

His eyes met hers and Joanna moaned lowly, hand gripping tighter on Elliot's hair.

She came with a breathy, wordless moan after a few minutes of him alternating between licking and sucking at her clit. When Elliot pulled back, his face was coated in her slick juices, lips bright red and face flushed. He fought to catch his breath while Joanna shook under him, petting his hair.

Joanna cleaned his face with a wet towel and handed him his shirt and hoodie back. He put both on and she kissed him once more before nearly pushing him out the door.

Elliot stumbled out of her house, nearly tripping down the stairs as her guard pulled him up and into the car. He sank back into the leather seat and looked over at Mr. Robot who was sitting next to him. 

He glared at Elliot, rolling his eyes. He expected Mr. Robot to say something about wasting time or being worthless but, instead, he just chuckled.

"You came in your pants, really, Kiddo?"


	7. Mr. Robot

Truly hot water cascaded down his back, the steam curling around him as Elliot stood under the spray. Water dripped down his body and Elliot groaned out loud, fingers carding through his hair.

His first shower after getting out and he was going to make it last.

He didn't realize how much he missed being alone in the shower. Not surrounded by other men as they talked, quiet was something he missed terribly. 

Elliot leaned against the wet, clean tiles, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He let himself enjoy the heat and the silence.

When he opened them again, he was no longer alone.

"Ahh, I missed this, kiddo." 

Mr. Robot was in front of him, having taken his spot under the shower. He was also very naked, staring right at Elliot and smirking. His hands were running over his body slowly, rubbing circles over skin and muscles.

In that moment, Elliot realized just how small his shower was. And how close Mr. Robot was to him. 

When Mr. Robot stepped even closer, Elliot decided that he was far too sober for this. Mr. Robot's hand came up and landed on the wall by his head with a wet smack.

He leaned in, crowding Elliot against the tiles. Despite himself, Elliot could feel his cock stirring, taking his lip in between his teeth. Mr. Robot's nose brushed against his, and he tilted his head slightly. His breath fanned out across Elliot's face, lips twitching up as Elliot searched his face.

"I'm not going to do anything that you don't want, Elliot."

Mr. Robot's voice was low and rough, his eyes boring into Elliot's own. His hand cupped Elliot's cheek, thumb stroking the bone.

Elliot met him in the middle, pressing their lips together. Immediately, Mr. Robot pushed him against the wall, deepening the kiss with teeth and tongue.

Mr. Robot's hand moved from his cheek down his chest, gripping his hip and pulling Elliot into his body. Their hips rocked together and Elliot moaned quietly against Mr. Robot's mouth.

He pulled back to press open mouthed, hot kisses against Elliot's jawline, hand holding his head up. Mr. Robot's mouth moved down his body, sucking invisible marks onto his neck, licking at his clavicle. He nipped at Elliot's chest, lapped water off of his stomach, sucked on his hipbones, all while his hands trailed down to grip at Elliot's ass.

"Wanna make you feel good, kiddo." He murmured, licking his lips and looking up at Elliot.

Elliot's eyes were wide as he watched Mr. Robot open his mouth to suck the head of his cock in. Wet tight heat surrounded him as Mr. Robot moved in lower, taking his cock fully into his mouth. He thrust up involuntarily, bucking into Mr. Robot's mouth.

Mr. Robot's hands held him tighter against the wall, bobbing his head up and down. Elliot's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling at wet hair.

"F-Fuck..." Elliot groaned, eyes squeezing shut.

Mr. Robot hummed, moving his head even faster. Pleasure surged through Elliot, his hips bucking up despite the hand holding him tight enough to bruise the skin there.

"I'm gonna...!"

And he pulled back off of Elliot's cock with a wet pop, grinning up at him. Mr. Robot rose from his knees, kissing Elliot deeply once more. Elliot whined, hips still spasming and seeking orgasm.

"I wanna fuck you, kiddo." Mr. Robot said, voice low against Elliot's lips.

The water had run cold by the time they stepped out moments after, Mr. Robot dragging him towards the bed and laying down, pulling Elliot on top of him. Elliot shivered, Mr. Robot's hard cock against his ass.

Suddenly he surged up, kissing Elliot deeply before pulling a bottle of lube off of the bed and slicking his fingers up.

"You planned this." 

Mr. Robot laughed, pressing another soft kiss to Elliot's lips.

"You wanted it."

One finger slid inside of him and any words that Elliot wanted to use left his mind instantly. The second joined the first, starting to stretch him out slowly. He curled those fingers up until Elliot gasped loudly, precome leaking out against Mr. Robot's hip.

Mr. Robot pulled his fingers out, pressing his cock against Elliot's hole. Despite sobriety, he felt overwhelmed, already starting to sweat as Mr. Robot's cock slowly slid into him.

Elliot pushed back as well, sliding down as Mr. Robot pushed in until they met in the middle. Mr. Robot let his hips drop, letting Elliot have full control.

He rocked his hips experimentally and they both groaned. When he rose up a bit, dropping down, Mr. Robot cursed and gripped his hips tighter. 

He found a rhythm, hips moving up and down, Mr. Robot's cock sliding in and out of him. Whenever the head nudged against his prostate, he moaned loudly.

Elliot was already close when they started, so he didn't last much longer than that. When he came, Mr. Robot did too, spilling inside of him as Elliot shot off on his chest, splattering them both with cum.

Mr. Robot pulled Elliot up and off of him, laying him down on the bed and gathering him into his arms. He pressed soft kisses to Elliot's hairline. 

"That was the first time I've done...this sober." 

And Mr. Robot pulled him closer and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
